


At Some Point

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Co-Parenting, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, cliches, mentioned - Freeform, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Craig and Tweek are unusual in that they had a relationship since ten that was more or less imposed by the tyranny of the majority.As the years passed their families had to adapt to it as well.The Tuckers and Tweaks shared parent responsibilities at what they were certain would be their son-in-law.This is super clear to Craig when he's busted with alcohol by Mr. Tweak, who is not happy about it.





	At Some Point

Craig was fucked. 

Super, super fucked. 

He was holding at least seventy dollars of alcohol. His teammates were trying to get him to move but he couldn’t. He couldn’t because Richard Tweak was glaring at him with a look of disappointment on his face. 

“Tucker!” the linebacker was grabbing his arm. 

“You stay right there, Craig Tucker.” The serene voice of Richard Tweak usually sounded insincere to Craig but now it chilled him. Yep, Richard was pissed. 

“Hey, who the fuck are you?” The quarterback tried to bustle. Really Craig should say something or at least move but all he could think of is being super fucked, his parents would be pissed at him, Mrs. Tweak would be pissed at him and Tweek was going to be super pissed. 

“I’m basically his father-in-law. Who are you?” Oh yeah, make a point to emphasize that. Craig winced and felt the weight of the seven years of a relationship on his shoulders. 

“What the fuck man, you aren’t his father. We’ve met him.”

“I would hope I wasn’t his father. Craig put that down and come with me. Now.”

“Okay.” He muttered and placed the alcohol down. 

“I’m sorry.” Richard’s tone was clear he wasn’t playing his permissive boyfriend-in-law because yeah, between their parents the Tweak’s were more lenient. Typically. 

“Yes, Mr. Tweak.” Richard glared at the boys on his team, all of them were from North Park and the surrounding towns. They didn’t know from basic life and yaoi (which his dad was still trading, for god’s sake, ugh) Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak were “couple goals”. “Uh, I have to go guys.” 

“Not a word, Craig.” Richard said and Craig followed him. 

Craig didn’t glance back. They walked to a familiar car. “Did you drive here?” Richard asked. Craig shook his head. 

“No. My car’s back in South Park.”

“Good. We’ll call your parents on the way back home.”

“I don’t think it’s that big a deal. It was just for a party.” he defended. And knew it was a stupid thing to say but had felt the need to do so.

“We told you and Tweek that if you wanted to drink we’d let you. You just had to let us know.” ‘We’ meant him and his parents. “After the smoking, Craig, we are talking to your parents and letting them know about that too.” Craig cringed. 

He and Tweek had tried smoking. Once. Tweek had done better than him and smoked at least three but it had made Craig throw up. 

Mrs. Tweak had smelled it on them. It’s only the fact that they hadn’t smelled like smoke before and that they were able to produce a mostly full box that they had been allowed to go with a punishment of working at the cafe and not going to dates for a month. The Tweaks had lied about the reason. The Tuckers hadn’t questioned it. 

Meth in the coffee served to most townies was a-okay by the Tweaks but as soon as it started getting into them or branching into more legal items then they lost their shit it seemed. 

Hypocrites but hypocrites who had the power to ground him. 

Thanks Mom and Dad. Craig thought sourly. 

“Oh come on! I don’t smoke! Why do they need to know that?”

“Craig, do you understand?” Richard asked. 

“Man this is bullshit.” He grumbled. 

“Craig.”

“Yes! I get it. God damn. Most people just have to worry about their own parents.”

“And you have us too.” He grabbed his hand as patted it briefly. “We care about you boys. You proposed to Tweek, Craig and are still around. That means we're responsible for you when we have to be."

Craig felt his face heat up. 

“I was twelve that doesn’t count.” He muttered because he couldn’t argue against the rest. 

“So you won’t marry, Tweek?”

“Shut up.” He replied. The car was silent until they neared South Park. The phone call to his parents was loud. Speakerphone did nothing to lessen the anger of his parents. 

Yeah, he was super fucked.


End file.
